mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ogry i ciemnice/Transkrypt
:Discord: Herbatki? :Fluttershy: zaskoczenie :Discord: Polarek, śpiwór, Pakowanie? Oooch! Niespodziankowe wakacje tylko dla nas dwojga. Jakież to miłe. Słyszałem, że Puerto Conico jest piękne o tej porze roku. Piaseczek mają jak cukier puder. :Fluttershy: Ym, Księżniczka Celestia zabiera nas na wycieczkę do Jakistanu. Właśnie się dowiedziałam. :Discord: 'zaskoczenie To znaczy, że nie będzie herbatki? Cóż, ekh ekh, nie ma sprawy. I tak nie byłem spragniony. :'Fluttershy: Jeśli szukasz sobie zajęcia, możesz spędzić wieczór ze Spikiem i Big Mackiem. :Discord: śmiech Ty nie żartujesz? :Fluttershy: Oni są fajni. Mają swoje sekretne hobby, którym się zajmują, gdy my wyjeżdżamy. Chociaż wszyscy o tym wiedzą więc to nie jest aż taki znowu sekret. Będziesz się z nimi dobrze bawił. :Discord: Z nimi? Dobrze bawił? Oho, chyba myślisz, że jesteśmy w wymiarze, gdzie wszystko jest swoim przeciwieństwem. Ja to negatyw Discorda i chcę się zadawać ze Spikiem i Big Mackiem! I będę się świetnie bawić! :Odwrotna Fluttershy: A wiesz co narcyzie jeden?! Ja jestem negatywem Fluttershy i mam dość bycia miłą, cichutką jak mysz pod miotłą! :Discord: Pozwól, że ci to wyjaśnię tak prosto, jak potrafię. Ja nadzwyczajny, oni - nawet zapomniałem, o kim rozmawiamy, widzisz? :Fluttershy: Jestem pewna, że to świetna okazja, żebyś poszerzył swoje grono przyjaciół. Chyba że się boisz, że oni cię nie polubią? :Discord: Oo, proszę. Nie wyjeżdżaj mi z odwróconą psychologią. Stać cię na coś lepszego. :Fluttershy: Przyjaciół nigdy nie ma za wiele. :Discord: Achh, dobra zastanowię się. :Discord: Czy naprawdę nie mogę z tobą pojechać? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Ogry i ciemnice :Discord: I oto nadszedł czas pożegnania. Życzę ci absolutnie wspaniałej podróży. :Fluttershy: Discord... :Discord: powietrza To nie moja wina, że trasa kolejowa prowadzi przez aktywny wulkan. No widzisz, musisz zostać. O, jaka poważna. :Applejack: Mam karimatę, parkę, nieatrakcyjne buty do łażenia. Nie zapomniałam o czymś Pinkie Pie? Ty jesteś naszym ekspertem od Jakistanu. :Pinkie Pie: Nie! A ja mam karmę dla yeti! Nie powiedziałam, że na lodowcu żyją kucykożerne yeti? Będziemy się świetnie bawić! :Rainbow Dash: Hehe. Jak będę do nas startować, to zamienię te yeti w drobne konfetti! :Applejack: Heh. Komuś się bardzo śpieszy, żebyśmy już wyjechały. Tylko nie bawcie się zbyt dobrze bez nas. :Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno chłopcy mają swoje plany prawda Spike? :Spike: Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz. A nawet gdybym miał, to nie gadałbym o tym z wami dziewczyny. :Twilight Sparkle: Pa pa! :Applejack: Narka! :Big McIntosh: szept :Spike: szept A może on do nas podejdzie. Wiesz co, poczekajmy. :Big McIntosh: Yyy, Tak. :Discord: Fascynujący artykuł, tak. Niech nie podchodzą, tylko niech nie podchodzą, tylko niech nie podchodzą, nie, nie. O, witajcie koledzy, zostałbym żeby pogadać, ale nie mam chęci. :Spike: Yy, czekaj! ehm... Chcieliśmy się cię spytać, jakie masz plany na wieczór? :Discord: siebie Ehh, zaczyna się... :Spike: Czy chciałbyś, no nie wiem, coś porobić? Spotkać się w naszym gronie? :Discord: Oo, przyjaciel Twilight i małomówny brat Applejack bardzo żałuję, że jestem super zajęty dziś wieczorem. :Spike: Big McIntosh Czyli męski wieczór tylko ty i ja. :Discord: Męski wieczór? Znaczy szlajanie się do białego rana? Kapelusze cygara, pełen luz? :Spike: Eee, w pewnym sensie. Namawiam, byś do nas dołączył. We trzech będzie ciekawiej niż we dwóch... :Discord: To naprawdę może być fajna zabawa... :Spike: Szkoda, że nie masz czasu. :Discord: Cóż, może uda mi się was wcisnąć w swój grafik, jeśli przesunę parę ważnych spotkań. June, słońce przesuń spotkanie z Luna i KC. Tak nazywam Księżniczkę Celestię, ale ciśścho. Właściwie zwolnij cały wieczór. Dziś mam męskie wyjście. Ci chłopcy zaprosili mnie, licząc na mocne wrażenia, ale z solidną porcją klasy. Dzisiaj spędzicie wieczór waszego życia i nie tylko dlatego, że będziecie się kąpać w moim blasku. :Spike: Ja uwielbiam się kąpać. Do wieczora! szept W zamku Twilight. Zabawa zaczyna się po zmierzchu. :Discord: Zabawa to się zacznie, jak ja przyjdę, ale postaram się, żeby to było po zmierzchu. Adieu panowie. :Spike: I... słońce zaszło. Powtarzam, już zaszło słońce. Ogłaszam, że dzisiejszy męski wieczór jest oficjalnie otwarty! :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak! :Spike: Męski wieczór. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Spike: O tak. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Spike: O tak. :Big McIntosh: Tak! :fanfary :Spike: Co się dzieje? :Discord: Anonsuje wielce oczekiwane przybycie pana chaosu i dysharmonii. Dostarczyciela pandemonium, lorda bezprawia, hrabiego zamętu, krzewiciela bezhołowia. Tam, ta da dam, ta da dam, Discorda! :elektroniczna :Discord: To, co robimy wyskok? Sporządziłem listę najgorszych spelun w Ponyville. Jest trochę krótka. :Spike: Ale my zostajemy tu. Będziemy grać w superancką grę! :Discord: Gra? Uwielbiam gry! Jestem w tym świetny. Słynne szarady kucyków? Oo, to będzie łatwe. Kim jestem? Hę? Hę? No bez przesady! :Spike: Eee... Ale ja mówię o prawdziwej grze. :Discord: Ooo, masz na myśli zamykanie kucyków w labiryncie i nastawianie ich przeciwko sobie. To były dni... :Spike: Nie zupełnie. Poczekaj. :Discord: Co by tu nie było, może być tylko lepiej dzięki mojemu udziałowi. :Spike: Dobra! :Spike: W krainie, w której panoszy się zło, mała grupka wojowników walczy z siłami ciemności. To są Ogry i ciemnice! :Discord: zdziwienie :Discord: Oo, To wygląda jak... :Spike: Najlepsza gra świata? Masz rację! :Discord: Yyy, tak. :Spike: Ogry i ciemnice to fabularna przygodowa gra fantazy. Nasz cel pokonać Kalmara czarownika lub jak go nazywamy... Kalmarnika! śmiech :Spike: Kalmarnik chce zagarnąć ostatnie wolne miasto w Spiketopi. To nazwa tej krainy. Porwał piękną księżniczkę jednorożca zwaną Szmarity. Eee, to jest takie częste imie w Spiketopi, więc, więc wiecie, zero skojarzeń. :Discord: Nie martw się. Twoje romantyczne iluzje pozostaną sekretem. :Spike: Ale do rzeczy. Musisz stworzyć postać. Imię? :Discord: To może Discord? :Spike: W tej grze chodzi o to, żebyś użył wyobraźni i stał się kimś innym. Ja to Garbunkle, jestem wielkim magiem. Wszyscy mnie traktują z największym szacunkiem. :Discord: To tak jak w prawdziwym życiu? :Spike: Nie bądź zazdrosny, ale ja mam poziom 30, który osiągnąłem przez intelekt i spostrzegawczość. :Discord: Mów dalej słucham. :Spike: Postać Big Maca to Sir McBiggun, czarny rycerz z zamku Chadwick poziom 27. :Discord: Słucham uważnie. :Spike: Gdy jego król przeszedł na stronę Kalmarnika, Sir McBiggun nie chciał skalać swego honoru. :Big McIntosh: Nie! :Discord: Ekhm, nadal słucham. :Spike: Do tego musiało dojść. Wielki mag i czarny rycerz przysięgli uwolnić Spiketopie od złego Kalmarnika. Zatem, imię twojej postaci? :Discord: Ja już mam najlepsze imię na świecie. Po co je zmieniać na coś jak "Kapitan Wuzz"? :Spike: Kapitan Wuzz, świetnie! :Discord: Ehhh. :Spike: Do jakiej klasy należysz, kapitanie? Są łucznicy, magowie, łotry. :Discord: A czy możemy zrobić przerwę i na przykład wyjść i się zabawić? Ponyville samo się nie pomaluje na czerwono. :Spike: Spodoba ci się, kiedy już zaczniemy! Może być łucznik? :Discord: To brzmi tak samo idiotycznie, jak inne opcje, więc dobra! :Spike: Sir McBiggun, czy jesteś gotów, aby wkroczyć do świata ogrów i ciemnych lochów? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Spike: Discord, albo raczej Kapitanie Wuzz, czy jesteś— :Discord: O, zaczynaj wreszcie. :Spike: Jesteśmy uwięzieni w lochach złego Kalmarnika. Kraty są zamknięte na kłódkę. Te kraty trzeba zobaczyć oczami swojej wyobraźni. :Discord: Doprawdy? Opisujesz coś i mamy udawać, że to istnieje? :Spike: Bo to istnieje w naszej własnej wyobraźni. Dobra ty zaczynasz. Co chcesz zrobić? :Discord: Przekląć się za przyjście na to głupie spotkanie? Ohohoho, tak, tak masz na myśli grę? :Spike: Możesz zrobić, co chcesz. Potem rzucę dwudziestostronną kostką i sprawdzę to. :Discord: Wystawiam głowę przez kraty i żądam natychmiastowego uwolnienia księcia chaosu. :Spike: To ryzykowne. Trzeba by wyrzucić przynajmniej siedemnastkę. Och, kiepski pomysł. Strażnik się wściekł. :Discord: Tu jest zaklęcie. Ja go zamieniam w pasternak. :Spike: Trzeba mieć punkt za inteligencję, żeby użyć zaklęcia transformacji w warzywo. :Discord: Ja nie jestem inteligentny? I tak rzucam to zaklęcie, ponieważ ta gra jest głupia. :Spike: Zaklęcie się obraca, więc wyrastają ci liście i zamieniasz się w... pasternak! :Big McIntosh: Pasternak.śmiech :Spike: Strażnik się śmieje, wzywa innych strażników i oni też się śmieją. :Spike i Big McIntosh: śmiech :Discord: Nie masz się ze mnie śmiać! Big Mac! Tak tu jest napisane? pokaż mi. :Big McIntosh: śmiech :Spike: Im bardziej się złościsz, tym bardziej wszyscy się śmieją! :Discord: Ja zamykam Sir McBiggun w magicznej kuli do czasu, aż przestanie się śmiać! :Spike: Mówiłem ci, nie możesz rzucać czarów! :Spike i Big McIntosh: śmiech :Big McIntosh: Ja! Ja! :Discord: Punkt za inteligencję. Błagam. :Spike: Co ty robisz Discord! :Discord: Oo, ta gra jest beznadziejna! Ja wam pokażę prawdziwy męski wieczór! :Discord: Ahaha! To jest życie! Jazz, taniec, najlepszy stolik w pobliżu orkiestry. Tak wygląda prawdziwy męski wieczór, mam rację panowie? :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Spike: Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie, ale ten stolik ma idealny rozmiar i kształt! :Discord: Nie wydaje mi się. Chodźmy na drinka. Koktajl czekoladowy? :Spike: Nie my chcemy wracać do ogrów— :Discord: Ooo, a co powiesz na inną grę? To są bardzo złe karty. :Spike: Przestań się wygłupiać! My chce— :Discord: Może konkurs tańca? :Discord: Niespodzianka! Wygraliśmy! :Spike: Discord! :Discord: Taak? :Spike: Słuchaj, nie mamy na to ochoty. Wolimy naszą grę, jeśli nie chcesz grać z nami, możesz na przykład popatrzeć. :Discord: Siedzieć i patrzeć? Dobra zagramy w waszą grę. Jesteście gotowi, aby wkroczyć do świata ogrów i kazamatów? :Spike: Sir McBiggun?! :Big McIntosh: Taak!! :Spike: A ja Garbunkle? To znaczy, jacie jesteśmy w grze! Popatrz na to! Kaza! :Spike: Męski wieczór o tak! :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Spike: Jesteśmy w grze! O tak! :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Spike: Discord, gdzie jesteś? Tu jest ekstra! Gra to rzeczywistość! :Discord: śmiech Jak się bawicie? :Spike: Powinniśmy się bać, gdy mówi takim głosem? :Kalmarnik: Strzeżcie się. Jam jest Kalmarnik! :Spike i :Big McIntosh: zaskoczenie :Discord: O nie ma za co. :Kalmarnik: Do ataku! :Spike: W nogi!!! :Discord: Znajdujecie się na polu bitwy. Sypie się na was grad strzał. Jeśli wyrzucicie 15, ochroni was tarcza. 14 lub mniej no cóż... ahahaha możecie sobie wyobrazić. :Discord: Siedemnaście, macie fart! Buu. :Spike i :Big McIntosh: Aaaaa! :Spike: Discord! :Discord: Sir McBiggun, na twoim miejscu pilnowałbym wejścia. :Spike: To nie jest zabawne! :Discord: Czyż nie tego pragnie każdy gracz? Przeżywania gry? Dosłownie?! :Spike: Ugh! To trochę boli, to taki prawdziwy ból. :Discord: O, jak miło, że zauważyłeś, to właśnie takie detale sprawiają, że inne wymiary stają się realne, zgadzasz się? :Spike: Discord, to jest straszne! :Kalmarnik: A coś ty myślał! Spiketopia będzie moja! A Rarity zostanie moją lubą! Znaczy, Szmarity. :Spike: Dlaczego ty to robisz? Jesteś potworem! :Discord: Jeśli jestem potworem, to czemu mnie zaprosiłeś? :Spike: Ponieważ było nam ciebie żal! :Discord: Ponieważ wam... Co?!! :Spike: Już dobrze, już dobrze. Naprawdę przegiąłeś Discord! :Discord: Wam było żal mnie? :Spike: No oczywiście. Fluttershy powiedziała, że błagałeś ją, by została! A potem na peronie tak stałeś całkiem sam i samotny! :Discord: To niemożliwe. To mnie powinno być was żal, bo ja jestem mną a wy wami. :Spike: Ehh, zaprosiliśmy cię tu z grzeczności. No wiesz, w sumie jesteś... dziwakiem! :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Discord: Zepsułem wam wieczór i nawet nie jestem fajny? Ugh, to żenujące. Pójdę już. Mam wielu innych przyjaciół, których muszę dziś odwiedzić. :Spike: I dobrze! :Discord: Tak, tak wielu innych przyjaciół. Żegnaj wielki magu, Garbunklu i dzielny Sir McBiggunie. Niech opatrzność nad wami czuwa i pomorze wam ocalić Spiketopię przed strasznym Kalmarnikiem. Gdy mówię w ten sposób, to gra brzmi całkiem nieźle. No, cóż. :Spike: Tak jest lepiej dla nas, nie? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Spike: On teraz nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, bo już go tutaj nie ma. Jest sam... bez przyjaciół. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Spike: Jesteśmy uwięzieni w lochach złego Kalmarnika. Kraty są zamknięte. Ehh, to bez sensu. Powinniśmy dać mu drugą szansę. Kapitanie Wuzz, czy mnie słyszysz. :Discord: Ooo, w końcu dotarło do was jaki jestem super, i że wy przebywając ze mną, stajecie się fajniejsi? E... Nie, nie, nie właściwie nie to chciałem powiedzieć... Ja... :Spike: Co? :Discord: Ja, yyy... :Spike: Nie rozumiemy. :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Discord: Próbuję powiedzieć przepraszam! Jasne?! Przepraszam, że zepsułem wam grę i przepraszam, że miałem się za lepszego od was. A teraz grajmy, zanim ten wieczór zrobi się jeszcze dziwniejszy, dobrze? :Big McIntosh: szept :Spike: Hę? Tak, tak! Zgoda. A gdybyśmy tak zapomnieli o planszy i kartach? Kiedy gra stała się rzeczywistością to było przerażające, ale z drugiej strony mega fantastyczne! A więc Big Mac i ja pomyśleliśmy... Czy mógłbyś trochę poczarować, tak tyćko? :Główne bohaterki: zdziwienie :Spike: Osłaniam cię Kapitanie Wuzz! Ha! :Big McIntosh: Łoohaa! :Discord: Jah! :Kalmarnik: Hahaha! :Discord: Garbunkle! Atakujemy go! :Spike: Strzał w dychę! :Discord: Dobra robota! :Spike i Discord: Męski wieczór! :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Spike i Discord: O tak! :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Spike i Discord: Świetna zabawa! :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Spike i Discord: O tak! :Big McIntosh: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Powinniśmy zamknąć drzwi i dać im skończyć, cokolwiek to jest. :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma mowy! Widziałaś miecz Big Maca? Ja muszę tam to nich wejść! :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie, ja nie wiem, co to jest, ale wygląda jak super ekstra zabawa! :Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: Męski wieczór! :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu